callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Perk-a-Cola
Perk-a-Colas are a feature that can be found in all Zombies maps, except for Dead Ops Arcade, and the Call of Duty: World at War version of Nacht der Untoten and also Bus Depot. Each drink gives the player a perk to help them survive and fend off the zombie hordes. Some are based off of perks found in multiplayer (such as Juggernog and Speed Cola mirroring Juggernaut and Sleight of Hand respectively). The same machines spawn on fixed locations on each map, with the exception of Shi No Numa, Shangri-La, Moon, Nuketown Zombies and Die Rise, where the Perk-a-Cola machines will randomly spawn at a spawn point, with some exceptions. All Perk-a-Cola machines require the power be turned on before they can be used. Exceptions to this are the Black Ops version of Nacht der Untoten with Mule Kick, all maps on solo containing Quick Revive, Shi no Numa, where there is no power switch; TranZit, where they can be powered by a Turbine and purchased, but will not take full effect until the power is turned on; Mob of the Dead, where each Perk-a-Cola machine must be individually powered through Afterlife before it can be used; and Origins, where each Perk-a-Cola machine must first be powered by its corresponding Generator before it can be bought. If a player is downed, they will lose all the perks they have purchased and will have to buy them again, unless they have obtained the Focusing Stone, completed the Richtofen's Grand Scheme, completed Maxis' or Richtofen's side of Mined Games, or successfully uses Tombstone Soda or Who's Who. Juggernog http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qUmeV-yKyhQ Juggernog Jingle Juggernog increases the player's health to 250%. Therefore, in order for a player to be downed, it will take four hits (six quick hits when combined with the similar Perma-Perk on TranZit, Die Rise or Buried) instead of only two from normal zombies and Space Monkeys, or five instead of three from Hellhounds, Crawler Zombies and Minions. George A. Romero will down the player in two hits without Juggernog, three hits with it. The perk costs 2500 points, and is considered by many to be the most important perk to acquire. It is located in: *The German side of the starting room in Verrückt *One of huts in Shi No Numa (spawns in random order along with other Perk-a-Colas) *Near the Bouncing Betty in Der Riese *In a small corner next to the Bowie Knife in Kino der Toten *In the war room next to the panic room in "Five" *In the PM63 room in Ascension *At the base of the top half of the ship in Call of the Dead *Opposite of the PM63 next to the Mud-Pit Maze, or near the entrance to the cave system in the Mine Cart area in Shangri-La (changes place with Speed Cola) *Next to the teleporter in the No Man's Land in Moon (changes place with Speed Cola each time the area is visited) *Spawns as one of the meteors in random order, location and time in Nuketown Zombies *In the small upstairs building in Town (in both Survival and TranZit) *Top floor in the small house in Farm *In one of the elevators in the skyscraper with access to the roof in Die Rise (changes place with Double Tap Root Beer, Pack-a-Punch Machine and Mule Kick) *Near the Gondola at docks in Mob of the Dead *Behind the debris near where the mystery box first spawns in Buried (the debris needs to be destroyed by The Giant to reach it) *Same place in Borough as Buried *By generator 4 near the Excavation Site in Origins According to the machine, it is made with real eggs. Every character enjoys its taste (with the exception of Nikolai Belinski in Der Riese with a remark about it being the worst vodka he's tasted). All of the characters in Mob of the Dead appear to dislike its taste. It mirrors Juggernaut. Speed Cola http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x4K9cxGDu50 Speed Cola Jingle Speed Cola decreases reload time by 50% and allows barriers to be built 60% faster (except in Black Ops 2). It costs 3000 points. It is located in: *Next to the kitchen in the American side in Verrückt *One of huts in Shi No Numa (spawns in random order along with other Perk-a-Colas) *Near the FG42 in Der Riese *In the room with the Stakeout and MP40 in Kino der Toten *In the hallway leading to the elevator to other floors in the starting floor in "Five" *In a small room leading to Lunar Lander Б (nearest to the Pack-a-Punch Machine) in Ascension *At the bottom of the Ice Slide in Call of the Dead *Opposite of the MPL next to the Mud-Pit Maze, or near the entrance to the cave system in the Mine Cart area in Shangri-La (changes place with Juggernog) *Next to the teleporter in the No Man's Land in Moon (changes place with Juggernog each time the area is visited) *Spawns as one of the meteors in random order and location every 100 kills in Nuketown Zombies *Inside the Diner in TranZit *In the bank in Town *Bottom floor in the small house in Farm *In one of the elevators in the starting skyscraper in Die Rise (changes place with Who's Who) *In the corner of the Warden's Office near the table in Mob of the Dead and Cell Block *On the second floor of the Courthouse in Buried *On the second floor of the General Store in Borough *Next to generator 3 in Origins According to Richtofen, the main ingredient may rot the consumer's mind, and according to Nikolai Belinski, it is spicy. Every character enjoys its taste. From a quote in Buried made by Marlton Johnson it appears that it does not contain sugar or dairy. It mirrors Sleight of Hand. Quick Revive http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JsEXfK-nD9I Quick Revive Jingle Quick Revive decreases the player's revive time by 50% in co-op, and allows the player to revive themselves in solo (in Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Black Ops II) by automatically taking effect when the player goes down, and temporarily granting them Mustang & Sally (Boomhilda in Origins) during the ten seconds it takes to be revived. It does not require power on Solo. To balance this, it is only available three times. It costs 1500 points in co-op in all games and in solo in Call of Duty: World at War, and 500 in solo Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Black Ops II. ''Quick Revive is not featured in Mob of the Dead due to the addition of the Afterlife. It is located in: *The American side of the starting room in Verrückt *One of huts in Shi No Numa (spawns in random order along with other Perk-a-Colas) *Near the Teleporter C in Der Riese *In the starting room in Kino der Toten, "Five", Ascension, Call of the Dead, Shangri-La, Farm and TranZit *In the Receiving Area in Moon *Spawns as a meteor at the start of the game somewhere in the starting area in Nuketown Zombies (Solo only) *Top floor in the bar in Town *In front of the barn in Farm *In an elevator near M14 or the PDW-57 in Die Rise *Can be seen after falling down from the starting room in Buried *In the church in Borough *By Generator 1/spawn area in Origins According to characters, it tastes like fish. Every character, aside from Takeo Masaki, greatly dislikes its taste. It partially mirrors Second Chance. Double Tap Root Beer http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nGkD-oLsHgo Double Tap Root Beer Jingle 'Double Tap Root Beer' ('Double Tap II''' in Call of Duty: Black Ops II) increases the player's fire rate by 25%, and in Call of Duty: Black Ops II also enables bullet weapons to fire two bullets per shot (twice the pellets on shotguns), effectively doubling damage. This can either be a blessing or a curse; while the player can potentially kill zombies faster, the ammo consumption can grow too big on weapons with an already high rate of fire and substantially decrease accuracy. Despite this, it is very useful on weapons with low rates of fire, such as pump-action shotguns, bolt-action rifles, BAR, HK21 etc. where the ammo will not drain uncontrollably but further increasing the weapons' lethality. This perk costs 2000 points. It is located in: *The German side next to the MP40 in Verrückt *One of huts in Shi No Numa (spawns in random order along with other Perk-a-Colas) *On the lower side of the bridge in Der Riese *In the alley in Kino der Toten *Next to the elevator leading to the starting room in the war room in "Five" *Not available in Ascension *In the far back end of the ship near the Claymore in Call of the Dead *In any of the rooms below ground in Shangri-La (changes place with Stamin-Up, PhD Flopper and Deadshot Daiquiri) *In the lower room in the laboratories in Moon *Spawns as one of the meteors in random order and location every 100 kills in Nuketown Zombies *Top floor of the barn in Farm (in both Survival and TranZit) *Next to the Mystery Box spawn in the alley in Town *In one of the elevators in the skyscraper with access to the roof in Die Rise (changes place with Juggernog, Pack-a-Punch Machine and Mule Kick) *In the Citadel Tunnels in Mob Of The Dead *On the top floor near the Gondola, also where Electric Cherry is when playing Mob of the Dead, in Cell Block *Inside the Mansion on Buried on the right of the entrance. *On Grief Mode Buried to the left of outside the Mansion. *Can be obtained through Der Wunderfizz orb in origins. According to Tank Dempsey, it tastes chewy. Every character either comments on its effect(s) or its jingle. It mirrors the perk from multiplayer, Double Tap. Stamin-Up "Stamin-up-Min-Up! (x3) When you need some extra runnin', when you need some extra time, when you want to keep on gunnin', when you like a twist of lime. When you need to keep on moving, when you need a get-away, when you need to keep on groovin', when you need that vitamin K, babe, you know you want me! Let's run the extra mile! I'll open your eyes and I'll make you see! I'll make it worth your while! Stamin-up-Min-Up! Sounds like it's Staaaaamin-Up time! Oh yeah, drink it baby. Bring it!" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BNrBQpyjAMs Stamin-Up Jingle Stamin-Up affects the player's overall mobility, as it increases movement speed by 7% and sprint duration by 100%. Stamin-Up was first introduced in Ascension. It can greatly assist the player in large maps such as Call of the Dead to get to other places faster, as well as with heavy weaponry (such as light machine guns and launchers) to allow the player more mobility. It costs 2000 points. Its locations are: *Near the AK-74u in Ascension *Behind the lighthouse in a small building near the Stakeout in Call of the Dead *In any of the rooms below ground in Shangri-La (changes place with Double Tap Root Beer, PhD Flopper and Deadshot Daiquiri) *In Tunnel 11 near Semtex in Moon *Ground floor of the bar in Town (in TranZit) *Outside the bar in a small corner near M14 in Town (in Survival) *End of the hedge maze in Buried, near Pack-A-Punch. *In the area to the left of the Church in Borough . *By Generator 5 in Origins According to the characters, it has a sour taste. It mirrors Marathon, Lightweight, and Extreme Conditioning. Most characters, with the exceptions of the Misty, Marlton, Stuhlinger and Russman, comment on how sour it tastes. PhD Flopper http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SIhMQa7y5Fw PhD Flopper Jingle PhD Flopper grants the player immunity against explosive and falling damage (this includes cooking grenades for too long), as well enabling the player to trigger a powerful blast by diving to prone from a height that would normally damage them. PhD Flopper was first introduced in Ascension. This perk is very useful if the player uses explosive weapons a lot, particularly the Ray Gun, Scavenger and Mustang and Sally. Its explosive dive ability can also be used as a stand-alone up to approximately round 20. It costs 2000 points. Its locations are: *Near Lunar Lander Д (nearest to MP5K) in Ascension *Under the lighthouse side entrance (near MP5K) in Call of the Dead *In any of the rooms below ground in Shangri-La (changes place with Double Tap Root Beer, Stamin-Up and Deadshot Daiquiri) *In the bio dome in Moon *The Library area (Mob of the Dead spawn area) in Cell Block *It is unavailable but can be seen in both Die Rise and Mob of the Dead **Visible with Mule Kick in the docks near the Tower Trap in Mob of the Dead **Visible on one of the floors when falling down the starting room elevator in Die Rise. * Can be obtained in part as a Persistent Upgrade in Buried *Can be obtained through Der Wunderfizz orb in Origins According to the characters, it is incredibly chewy (even suggesting it can be chewed before swallowed outright), and according to Robert Englund, it is made of chemicals. It mirrors Lightweight Pro and partially Flak Jacket. The characters, such as Samantha , comment on it tasting of prunes. Takeo Masaki comments how he is allergic to prunes, so this is his least favorite perk. Deadshot Daiquiri http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4gZYNS6ZvJg Deadshot Daiquiri Jingle Deadshot Daiquiri increases hip fire accuracy by 35%, reduces recoil on all weapons (most notably on sniper rifles), removes idle sway on sniper rifles, and adjusts the Aim Assist to target the zombies' heads instead of their torsos (except on sniper rifles). Deadshot Daiquiri was first introduced in Call of the Dead. It costs 1500 points on consoles, and 1000 on PC (as PC does not support auto-aim, giving less benefit of the perk). It is located in: *On the lighthouse catwalk next to the zipline in Call of the Dead *In any of the rooms below ground in Shangri-La (changes place with Double Tap Root Beer, Stamin-Up and PhD Flopper) *Top floor in the laboratories in Moon *Roof access room in the Infirmary next to the room with the Uzi and Hellhound wall in Mob of the Dead *In the Cafeteria in Cell Block *Can be obtained through Der Wunderfizz orb in Origins *Out of all the Perks-a-Colas, Deadshot Daiquiri is the only one to hint that it might contain alchohol, and would thus reduce the players' effectiveness. However, the effect is the opposite of what one might expect. According to the characters, it has a very sweet taste, even resembling yogurt and strawberries to Takeo Masaki and Samantha Maxis (respectively). It mirrors Steady Aim and partially Grip. Mule Kick http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=85MG6XVal9I Mule Kick Jingle Mule Kick grants the player a third weapon slot, so as to be able to carry a third gun (when purchased off the wall or from the Mystery Box), however, if the player goes down and loses the perk, they will lose the third weapons slot and whichever weapon was being held in that slot. Mule Kick was first introduced in Moon, but on September 27th, 2011, it was made available on all maps in Call of Duty: Black Ops (except Dead Ops Arcade) via a hotfix. It costs 4000 points and is located in: *In the starting room, next to the M1A1 Carbine in Nacht der Untoten *In the first cell block near Thompson in Verrückt *In the starting room, near Gewehr 43 in Shi No Numa *In the melting room near Thompson in Der Riese *Near PM63 in Kino der Toten *In the war room near Juggernog in "Five" *Below Speed Cola in Ascension *On the top far end of the ship in Call of the Dead *In the waterfall in Shangri-La *Near the AK-74u in Moon *In one of the elevators in the skyscraper with access to the roof in Die Rise (changes place with Juggernog, Pack-a-Punch Machine and Double Tap Root Beer) *Unavaliable but visible with PhD Flopper on the dock in Mob Of The Dead *In the area near the M14 in Cell Block *On the top of the gunsmith shop in Buried *Can be obtained through Der Wunderfizz orb in Origins *Can be obtained in the Excavation Site at the very bottom near the staff chamber in Origins According to Tank Dempsey, it tastes like beer, while according to Takeo Masaki, it tastes like cola, suggesting that it may taste different depending on the individual. It partially mirrors Overkill. Tombstone Soda http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OTkSws_u1Nc Tombstone Soda Jingle Tombstone Soda allows the player to kill themselves while down, and recover their equipment via a Tombstone power-up (if they get to it in time). This gives the player all of their weapons, equipment and perks back, with the exception of Tombstone itself. As the player goes down, the player can hold the 'use' button to die prematurely. When the round ends, the player will respawn and be able to collect the power-up (shaped like a tombstone) left in the same spot that the player went down. Only the player who killed themselves can collect the power-up, and the power-up will disappear after a somewhat brief period of time. Being revived will cancel the perks effects, and the player will have to re-acquire all their perks again. Tombstone Soda only appears in Green Run, and is not available in solo. It costs 2000 points. Its locations are: *In the room available after turning on the power in the Power Plant (in TranZit) *In the alley leading to Double Tap Root Beer II in Town (Survival only) Its taste and characters' opinions of it are unknown. It very slightly mirrors Second Chance, in that it allows the player to kill him/herself, though this is the only trait that the two perks share. Who's Who http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=21fl-DQ1U5A Who's Who Jingle Who's Who allows the player to take control of a doppleganger when they go down, allowing them to revive themselves or even keep zombies busy so others can revive the original character. The doppelganger spawns near the original character, has altered vision and is equipped with only an M1911. If the player succeeds in reviving oneself, they will retain all weapons, equipment and perks aside from Who's Who. In addition, dying in a way that the player cannot be revived (such as falling down the gap), Who's Who will respawn the player without having to wait for the round's end. It currently only appears in Die Rise. It costs 2000 points. Its location is: *In one of the elevators in the starting skyscraper in Die Rise (changes place with Speed Cola) Its taste and characters' opinions of it are unknown. It has virtually nothing in common with any known multiplayer perk, as no perk exists in multiplayer that could allow someone to spawn a second version of themselves while down, or revive themselves. Electric Cherry Electric Cherry creates a lethal electric shockwave around the player whenever they reload their weapon. It costs 2000 points to purchase. The color for this perk is light blue (although the color of the drink is cherry red), and the icon is a red cherry. It has no similarities with any multiplayer perks. The effect of the perks is dependant on the amount of rounds left when reloading. Replacing an almost full clip will produce a very small blast, whereas replacing an empty clip will produce the largest possible blast. It is only found in Mob of the Dead and Origins. It has no jingle. *Is near the above entrance to the Gondola, and is also next to a crafting station. *Can be obtained through Der Wunderfizz orb in Origins This beverage is necessary to complete the A Burst of Flavor achievement/trophy, requiring killing ten zombies within the given radius of one entire shockwave. Vulture Aid http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sq53GYd9IFM Vulture Aid Jingle Vulture Aid bestows four unique effects to the player. It costs 3000 points. This perk is also necessary to complete either the Richtofen or Maxis side of the easter egg. When a player has Vulture Aid: *They will be able to see perks, wall weapons, places to draw chalk wallbuys, and the mystery box through walls over a short distance. *Zombies will occasionally drop small packets of ammo or points. *Certain zombies will release a cloud of green gas upon death, which will cause players standing inside it to be ignored by other zombies. *Zombies' eyes will glow brighter, making them easier to see and distinguish from perk and weapon locations. The perk partially mirrors both Scavenger and Engineer. *Is located in the back of the church near the altar in Buried. To enter the church, The Giant must break down the barrier. Der Wunderfizz Der Wunderfizz 'is a new machine in Origins that provides the player a random perk bottle for 1500 points. It will relocate itself to one of several locations if used a certain amount of times, similar to the Mystery Box. It requires power from a nearby generator to function properly. As of Origins, the list of perks it can produce are: *Juggernog *Quick Revive *Double Tap Root Beer *Speed Cola *PhD Flopper *Stamin-Up *Deadshot Daiquiri *Mule Kick *Electric Cherry of the DOA *Teddy Bear Cut Perk-a-Colas Amm-O-Matic 'Amm-O-Matic is a canceled vending machine in Shi No Numa and Der Riese. Although it cannot be seen or used in Der Riese, there is a stairway that leads up to it next to another cut perk called Candolier. The stairway is visible, but the player is unable to climb to the top of it. It is located somewhere near the next room to Double Tap. It seems that the idea was scrapped at the last second by Treyarch. Unused sound files that remain on the games disc confirm that this machine was designed to give the player a Max Ammo upon purchase. The Perk cost 10000 points and was only able to be used once. It is not known if it will appear in future projects. Its color is baby blue, similar to the Quick Revive machine, and its symbol resembles a bullet. Candolier Candolier is a Perk-a-Cola machine that was originally set to appear in Call of Duty: Black Ops, but was cut from the game. Not much is known about the machine, but it is most likely going to be the same function as the perk Bandolier from ''Call of Duty 4'' and World at War ''by giving the player the ability to carry extra ammo. Its color is light green, and its symbol is a showing of a row of bullets, implying the idea of carrying extra ammo upon the perk being bought and used. Tufbrew 'Tufbrew' is a cut Perk-a-Cola referenced in Ascension's game files. The name suggests the perk may have increased the player's strength in other ways than Juggernog does. Pronaide 'Pronaide' was a cut perk in Ascension that would make the player go prone faster than normal. It can be assumed it was an early predecessor to PhD Flopper. Not much else is known about the perk. Obtaining More than Four Perks Starting with the release of Ascension, the maps could contain more than four perks. However, the player can only buy four perks at one time: attempting to buy another when currently owning four will result in failure. To circumvent this, there are a few methods on maps after Ascension to obtain more than four, up to eight perks. The most commonplace is the Random Perk Bottle, a power-up that awards every living player with an extra random perk. Also, obtaining the Focusing Stone and completing Richtofen's Grand Scheme will award the player all perks that last until the end of the game. However, despite there being five with the release of Mule Kick in the ''Call of Duty: Black Ops versions of Verrückt, Shi No Numa, Der Riese, Kino der Toten and "Five", there is no way to obtain more than four. Tombstone Soda also allows the player to get more than four perks; the player must buy the wanted perks before collecting the tombstone, which gives the player the previously owned perks along with the newly bought ones. In Die Rise, killing all of the Minions with 100% accuracy (or using the Trample Steams or knifing) during their respective round will award players a free perk bottle. The player is also able to obtain the six perks on the map by completing the easter egg. In Buried, the player can obtain a free perk bottle by killing a certain number of the Ghosts. The player also acquires all seven perks upon completion of the "Mined Games" easter egg on Buried. Trivia *In Der Riese and Origins, going prone in front of the perk machines will give the player 25 points (although visually showing as 20 or 30 in Call of Duty: World at War). This is a joke as to how a quarter can sometimes be found under a vending machine. *Bumping into a Perk-a-Cola machine will make the sound of glass bottles clacking against each other. *It is impossible to sprint, interact with other utilities and go prone while drinking a perk. The player is free however, to rebuild barriers. *The Perk-a-Cola machines are powered by electricity, but require a relay of Element 115 inside to be powered for a purchased drink to take effect. *When the player buys the Perk-a-Cola, the jingle is shortened and only its ending can be heard. They play the songs randomly if the player goes near the machines throughout the game. *Speed Cola, Stamin-Up, Mule Kick, Tombstone Soda and Electric Cherry of the DOA are the only machines where the player can actually see the drink in the machine. *An unusable Juggernog bottle can be found on the table near the pool in the multiplayer map Villa in Call of Duty: Black Ops. *An unusable Juggernog, Double Tap, Speed Cola and two Quick Revive bottles can be found in the glass case just in front of the Quick Revive vending machine in Kino der Toten. *In Samantha's destroyed room, there are soda bottles for Juggernog, Quick Revive, Speed Cola and Double Tap Root Beer on the floor. *When drinking the cola in Call of Duty: Black Ops, the third-person animation used seems to be a re-use of the animation for using the radio. The character will put the bottle up to his head and make talking motions. *When drinking in the Wii version, the bottle does not come close to the character's lips. *All Perk-a-Cola machines except for Mule Kick in Call of Duty: Black Ops have a bloody hand print on them. *In Mob of the Dead, all the Perk-a-Colas and the Pack-a-Punch, with the exception of Electric Cherry, have a strange static effect on them. *In Mob of the Dead, the perk machines play a heavily distorted version of their jingles, resembling a bell toll. *As of the June 27, 2013 update, all Perk-a-Colas in Mob of the Dead and Buried have an updated HUD icon. Origins kept the new HUD icons upon its release however the other maps retained the old icons. Category:Zombie Utilities